Permanent Unity
by Gemerl
Summary: I stare my opponent directly into it's singular eye. This is the end. But, I feel something for the robot before me... what do they call this feeling? Remorse? (One-shot. Rated K Plus for mild violence.)


Hey, everyone. It's been a while since I wrote anything, and I'm not necessarily proud of that. Don't expect me to elaborate with some lame excuse as to why I wasn't writing; you've heard all of that somewhere before.

Well, here's my first one-shot. This is actually an idea that came to me in a dream. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its properties. Everything with the StH name belongs to SEGA.**

**Permanent Unity**

I stare my opponent directly into it's singular eye. This is the end. My mission is complete; I have defeated my brother, E-101 Beta.

"Beta... system... mal...function..."

He falls to the glass floor, creating a seismic wave powerful enough to push back my heavy, metal body. I watch as he shakes and trembles in pain, almost ready to explode, ready to release the animal used to power him. It appears that I have won this battle.

But, there is something else that is bothering me. It's a feeling that is foreign to me, and it's filling me with dread. I feel something for the robot before me... what do they call this feeling?

Remorse?

During my brother's final moments, a haunting thought has crept its way into my mind. I've realized that, like living things do, I have a full consciousness and emotions. At first, I thought that was what set me apart from the others and made me unique, but is it? Do all robots have distinct mindsets and personalities that are forced to be repressed by their masters? Does that mean I'm killing living things?

Does that make me the killing machine that my creator, Dr. Robotnik, intended me to be?

These thoughts frighten me. All of the robots I've destroyed... Zeta, Epsilon, Delta... may actually be just like me, but have been brainwashed into keeping their feelings tucked away in the recesses of the mind.

I hear sparks fly from my brother's exploding body. Should I assist him, or allow the animal inside to escape? The dilemma is overwhelming.

I walk to him. His auto-recovery function has been fried, but if I start the repairs now, then if I work at maximum efficiency, I may be able to rescue him.

Without hesitation, he rises and uses his remaining energy to strike me with a powerful blast. I hear him mutter in a distorted voice, "Beta... miss...ion... com... ple...te..."

I skid back a few feet, watching in horror as he dies in a magnificent explosion. A small flying animal rises from the battery compartment on Beta's back, revealing itself to be a gray bird. I approach the scrap metal that is now my brother, looking into the eyes of the animal I saved. I see the gratefulness on its face; while it cannot speak, I can tell it is trying to say "thank you" with its body language.

It flies away, leaving me with Beta's remains.

There was a strange feeling that consumed me when I looked into that bird's eyes. I felt something inside myself; it felt like a sharp stab to my inner workings.

I am beginning to feel the full effects of Beta's attack. My chest is burning white hot, and my vision is turning to snow.

I can see the bird that girl showed to me in the Prison Block. It had a pendant holding a photo. In the photo was the girl's bird and Beta's bird, as well as a dark pink bird that I haven't seen.

…

My mission isn't over.

I fall to the floor a few feet from Beta. Quickly, before I shut down permanently, I raise my hand and grasp Beta's destroyed gauntlet.

I'm relieved. If I had to die one day, I'm glad I could with my brother.

Perhaps, one day, Beta and I can live together again in some other, faraway world.

"Gamma... mission comp...lete..."

* * *

~Author's Note~

Well, there's my first one-shot. Even though I don't plan on writing stories that are inspired by dreams, this is an exception, since I was actually able to make sense out of this one. Please leave a review of what you thought, and if you liked what you saw, favorite this story.

Peace,

Gemerl


End file.
